Seneca Doe
by SilverWakizashi
Summary: When (y/n) comes home to discover a box with red Chinese designs on it, and a kwami inside, her life changes. She becomes a superhero, and joins Ladybug and Chat Noir in all their crime fighting adventures. But what will happen if (y/n) starts to get closer to Chat Noir, as a civilian and a superhero? A Chat Noir x reader fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing. I couldn't think of a single thing to write about. Class had started half an hour ago, the teacher had finished explaining what we were supposed to do 20 minutes ago, and yet, my page was still blank. Not a single thing had come to my mind. I sighed as I placed my pencil back on my desk, right next to the sheet of paper. I looked over at Nathaniel, then down to his page. It was full of writing, not to mention a few adorable little doodles.

I turned away from him and picked up my pencil again. It hovered over my page and my mind went blank. 1 minute passed. 2 minutes, 3, 5, 10…

 _Ring_

"Alrighty class, that's the end for today. I expect for you to have a topic chosen and a rough copy started by tomorrow. Now have a nice day!"

I dropped my pencil and glared at my page. Still blank. I sighed. Oh well, just means I have more homework in need of being completed tonight.

I stood up, took my book bag off of the back of my chair, and placed it on my seat. Then threw my pencils in my pencil case, grabbed my binder, and tossed them into the bag. I lifted the bag by the strap and swung it over my shoulder, then started making my way to the music room.

Nobody was in the halls anymore, as they would have all packed up and left the school as soon as the bell rang. I took my time walking, the piano lessons I had only starting in another 20 minutes or so. The walk was quite peaceful, the only sounds that could be heard were my footsteps echoing in the halls. When I finally arrived I walked over to the grand piano sitting in the corner of the room, and after setting my bag next to the bench, I sat down. I trailed my fingers lightly over the keys, then pressed one. A beautiful sound came from the piano, followed by another, and another. I started to play a song, and got so wrapped up in the music that I didn't notice when my instructor walked into the room. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. That scream was soon followed by laughter once I realized who it was.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" I cried out while trying to muffle my giggles.

"I'm sorry. Now, let's get started."

My instructors name is Yura Naname. She's from Japan, and is an absolutely fabulous piano player. I've listened to her play many times, and yet it still amazes me how gracefully her fingers travel over the keys. She has a waterfall of black-brown hair that goes down to her mid back. Her skin has no blemishes, and her eyes are gray-blue.

We started off with my favourite song, River Flows Through You, by Yiruma. We made our way through the songs that I had been practicing, before she introduced a new one. _Can You Feel The Love._ She gave me the music pages and I did my best to follow along. Once the lessons ended an hour and a half later, I packed up my things to leave. After saying goodbye to Yura, I retreated into the hallway and walked towards the entrance of the building. I left the school and started my trek back home.

' _Ugh, when I get back it's homework time. Maybe I can fake loosing it… mmm, actually I better not.'_

I sighed as I walked, and was about to turn left when I saw a man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt trip and fall onto the road. My eyes widened when I saw a big white truck heading straight for him. I bolted towards the man and pulled him up quickly, then dragged him off of the road. We managed to both get back on the sidewalk right before the truck sped past us. I let out a breath and looked down at the short man.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked him.

"Why yes, thank you miss. Now I must be going."

"Yeah same here. Have a nice day."

"You too."

I turned and started to walk away then glanced back. The old man was gone. I shrugged it off and was about to continue on my way when I noticed I was standing right next to a candy store. _'It couldn't hurt to buy a little something.'_ I entered the store and looked around. There were so many mouth watering goodies everywhere. I headed over to a little section and spotted a (candy). After picking it up I went over to the cashier. He took the candy from me and scanned it, then placed it in a bag.

"Your total is $1.15."

I handed him the cash, and he gave me the bag. I exited the store, then continued the trek back to my house. It was about a 20 minute walk from here, so I took my phone out and played a few games to keep from becoming bored, making sure to also keep an eye out for cars.

By the time I reached my driveway it was almost 18:00, and it was starting to get dark outside. I ran up my driveway, and entered the big house. I greeted my mom, then headed upstairs to my room. When I got there I dropped the candy on my desk, tossed my book bag to the side, and sat down on my rolling chair. I stared at a wall for a couple minutes before deciding that I really needed to do my homework. After taking it out of my bag, I placed it on the desk. Then I noticed it. A small black box with some sort of bright red symbols decorating the top. I slowly lifted the cover of the box, and a bright white light erupted from it. My arms flew to my face in an attempt to shield myself. When the light started to fade, I peeked out from behind my arms and saw some sort of creature floating in the air. It was white, with a big head and a tiny body. It had bright blue eyes, and three large tan coloured spots on its forehead, along with four small darker ones. On top of its head there were two large ears, and on the back of its small body there was a white and brown tail.

"Hello," it said, "my name in Mimi, and I am your new kwami!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh!" I screamed at the little floating creature, and started throwing whatever objects I could get my hands on at it. It didn't seem to mind though, just dodging whatever was coming at it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you (y/n)." It said sweetly, with a small smile on its face.

"What do you want? And how… how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, as I already said my name is Mimi, and I am a kwami. Well more specifically the white deer kwami. The reason I'm here is because you have been chosen to become a protecter of Paris, and help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Hawkmoth and his akumas once and for all." Mimi explained in a cute little voice.

As she talked, my eyes grew wider and wider.

"Wait, wait, wait… so you're telling me that I'm going to become a superhero?"

"Yes."

I stared at her with a blank look on my face, processing what she had just explained. When it finally sunk in I exploded.

"No, I can't be a superhero! There's no way! I'd end up screwing everything up."

Mimi eyes grew wide.

"No! (y/n), Ladybug and Chat Noir need you! If you don't help them, they'll never be able to defeat Hawkmoth!"

I watched her as she stared at me with pleading eyes. I knew she wanted me to say something like 'alright, let's do it!'. But I couldn't. There was no way I was suited for this. So instead, I asked a question.

"Mimi… who's Hawkmoth?"

I could see a light shine in her eyes, almost like a light switch was flicked on, as she gasped.

"Oh, right! Hawkmoth is the bad guy who always akumatizes people. You know how about once a week there is an akuma attack? He is the one that causes them."

I narrowed my eyes when I heard that. It was his doing? I had been akumatized before, and it was not pleasant. Unlike everyone else who completely forgot who they were and what they were doing, I was aware of everything but couldn't do anything to stop myself. I wasn't in control, and I hated it. I ended up watching myself hurt a lot of people. That guy had to be stopped.

"You know what," I said as I looked Mimi in the eye, "I'll do it. Somebody has to stop that guy, and if Ladybug and Chat Noir can't do it without my help, then I'll help them. I'll become a superhero."

She smiled at me, then flew over to the little box she came out of and settled down next to it.

"You're going to have to put this on then."

I walked over to it and looked inside. There was a necklace. It had a silver chain, and there was a charm in the shape of a deer head on it. It was a pearl white, and the antlers were silver with five (colour) dots on them. The eye was a diamond that would catch the light every time it moved. When I took it out out of the box the deer head turned black and the chain gold. I didn't pay any mind to it, guessing it was supposed to do that. After lifting my hair and clasping the necklace around my neck I turned back to Mimi.

"Now what?"

"Now I will teach you everything you need to know about your new powers."

I nodded and she got right to it.

"Alright, so the first thing you need to know is that your necklace is called a miraculous. Combining me with it is what give you your powers, and changes you into your superhero alter ego. I can only change you when I'm charged up, so I will have to eat after every battle before you can change again. Ladybug and Chat Noir both have a miraculous as well. Next, you have a weapon that can be used for transportation and fighting like Ladybugs yoyo or Chat Noirs baton. Yours is a flail. It's almost like a combination of both Ladybug and Chat Noirs weapons. Also, along with your enhanced speed, strength, flexibility, and hearing, you will have your own special power. It's called 'antlers strike'. You use this attack by shouting out the name of the attack, and once your hands start to glow, making a pushing motion towards the villain. All it does is push them back with a lot of force. Oh, and after you use that attack you will only have five minutes before you transform back. Got it?"

I blinked a few times before answering.

"I… think?"

She smiled.

"Good. To transform all you need to say is antlers up!"

"Okay."

It was silent for a few moments before we heard my mother calling me down for supper.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

I turned back to Mimi.

"I'll be back in a bit. Is there anything you want?"

She perked up right after I said that.

"Well, if it's no problem, I'd really like some (food)."

"Oh, we have tons of that, so I'll bring some up for you after I eat."

And with that, I headed downstairs to eat my supper.

XOXOXOXOXO

After dinner I went back upstairs to my room with Mimis food. Once she saw me and her (food) her face brightened and she zipped over to me. She placed her arms in front of her, silently asking me for the food. I giggled at her antics, and handed it over to her. She gasped and flew back to where she was resting on my pillow. I watched her as she munched on the (food).

Once she was done she sighed and laid back.

"It has been a long time since I've had food… I don't know how I've survived without it!"

I was about to giggle at her and reply to what she had just said when there was a _crash_ , and screams coming from outside. I looked over at Mimi and saw she was already floating over to my balcony doors.

"Come on (y/n), It's time to become your alter ego."

I stood up and ran over to her. After taking a deep breath, I shouted the phrase Mimi told me to use a while ago.

"Mimi, antlers up!"

I felt this energy flow through my body, and it made me feel a lot stronger. I watched as my arms and legs were engulfed in the white spandex material as bubbles made their way up my body. Once they reached my neck they disappeared, and I felt a wave of magic wash over my face and hair. As soon as the transformation was complete I rushed over to my mirror to see what I looked like. I had a spandex suit just like Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was mostly white, the only colour being the little (colour) dots that kind of outlined the suit. They went down my neck and shoulders, all the way to my wrists, as well as along my sides and all the way to my ankles. I had fur attached to my suit on my wrists and ankles, as well as around my neck. There was a belt that rested on my hips that carried my flail, which had a light (colour) rod with a pearl white ball on the top. My mask was white, and it was outlined with the same dots as the rest of my suit. My hair had turned white, and it was now curly and reached down to the middle of my back. Two white deer ears, that were quite obviously fake rested on the top of my head. But I could still tell it was me. I had the same face, body shape, and eyes.

I reached down and grabbed the flail that Mimi had said could be used for transportation. After looking at it for a moment I fount two buttons in the middle. I pressed the one on top and the pearl ball detached from the rod, staying connected only by a string. If what Mimi had said was true, then it should work the same as Ladybugs yoyo. I decided to try it out.

I walked out of the doors and onto my balcony. From there I swung the ball around a few times before throwing it towards the nearest roof. The ball and rope wrapped around the chimney a few times, and I pulled on it to make sure it was secure. Once I was pretty sure I wouldn't die, I climbed onto of my railing with a rapidly beating heart and jumped. I held onto the rod for dear life, and soon I was soaring through the air. The world seemed to go in slow motion for a moment, then resumed normal pace as I retracted the line from the chimney, and jumped onto the roof of another building. My landing was a bit off, and I slipped at first, but quickly caught my balance and started to run in the direction I heard the screams.

When I arrived, Chat Noir and Ladybug were already there, fighting the akuma.

I watched for a while, contemplating on whether or not I should join in on the fighting. ' _Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to have it all under control, but I'm a superhero now, I'm supposed to be helping them…'._

I was about to turn around and leave when it happened.

The akuma shot some sort of super sticky substance at Ladybug and Chat Noir, successfully pinning them to the ground. They were too tired and weak to break free, so the akuma just strolled towards them. Once he reached them, he bent down and was about to take Chat Noirs miraculous. That is, until I intervened.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

The akuma froze, then whipped around to face me. His costume was a bright green suit that covered him completely. I wasn't even sure how he could see out of the thing!

He stood up and walked over to me, stopping a few feet away from the building I was standing on.

"Who are you?!" He yelled at me.

' _Oh shit! I forgot to think of a name. Like seriously, I am_ not _going to go by "deer girl"._ ' I started to scan my brain for some kind of a name that didn't sound stupid. _'White deer? No. Blanc deer? No. White doe? Hmmm, nah. Think think think. What kind of deer am I? I think a seneca white deer… Aha! Got it!_

"I'm Seneca Doe, and I'm about to take you down!"


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped down from the roof I was standing on and swung my flail at him, but at the last second he moved and dodged my attack. Then he produced this slimy looking green stuff in his hand, and I realized he was about to try to and make me stuck just like Ladybug and Chat Noir. When he flung the sticky goo at me, I did a back handspring to dodge it. The goo shot right past me and landed with a splat on a white car. I smirked at the villain and the colour of his suit got darker. I'm guessing that's how you can tell when he's angry.

He started to generate another one of his green goo piles, and then he launched it at me. I did a backflip, then moved out of the way as he tossed another at me.

"Whats the matter goo ball?! Having troubled hitting me?! I think your aim is a little off!" I yelled at him.

"My name isn't goo ball! It's Fabricator!"

He made a bunch of the goo piles in his hands, then started to throw them all at me. I was having some difficulties trying to dodge all of them, so I ran behind a big truck that was close by. Once I was behind it I decided that my best bet would be to get Ladybug and Chat Noir free. But how to do that? I started to formulate a plan, and as soon as I was ready I ran out from behind the truck to see that Fabricator was approaching the two superheroes that were in a sticky situation again.

"Hey green blob! Come and get me!" I cried out at him.

He spun around, then charged at me, making another ball of that sticky stuff in his hand. When he threw it, I did a front flip over top of it and started running towards him. A few moments before we crashed I activated my special power.

"Antlers Strike!"

My hands started to glow, and I made a pushing motion towards the villain. A white energy erupted from my palms and headed straight for Fabricator. When it collided with him, he was thrown backwards and smashed into a wall a few meters away from us. He looked a bit dazed, but I knew he would recover quickly.

I sprinted over to Ladybug and Chat Noir, grabbing a piece of sharp metal that I found on the ground along the way. They were in the middle of trying to escape from their prison when I arrived. They looked up at me as I bent overtop of them. I tried to use the piece of metal to cut the goo, but it got stuck and refused to budge. Once I realized there was no way to cut it open, I decided to try and find another tactic to use.

Looking around, I saw a bunch of packages of bottled water inside a grocery store across the street. ' _What if I can dissolve the goo using that?'_ I thought. Deciding it was worth a try, I bolted to the store and entered it. I ran over to where I saw the bottled water and grabbed one of the packages, then returned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. I dropped onto my knees beside them and teared open the plastic, taking out 2 of the bottles.

At that moment my necklace made a beeping sound as one of the dots disappeared from the antlers. I knew I needed to hurry up.

I took the cap off of one of the bottles and held it above Chat Noir.

"What are you supposed to do with that?" he asked.

"You'll see." I replied, with a smirk on my face.

' _This better work…'_ I thought. I was about to pour the water when I felt something grab my arm. It picked me up and flung me through the air. I landed on my back with a thud a few feet away from the two superheroes. When I looked up I saw Fabricator coming towards me with a sticky goo ball in his hand. He threw it at me but I rolled out of the way just in time, watching as it struck the spot I was just laying in.

I stood up and got out my weapon, turning the rod into a flail as I charged at him. I landed a hit to his right arm, and he grunted as he threw a fist at me. I dodged it, then dropped to the ground and kicked the back of his feet, successfully making him tumble to the ground.

 _Beep beep._

As soon as he was down I sprinted towards Ladybug and Chat Noir to finish what I had started. Dropping to my knees beside them again, I picked up a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap as fast as I could. Then I poured the liquid all over Ladybug. The sticky goo dissolved, freeing her just as I had hoped it would.

"Cover me so I can free Chat Noir." I told her as I headed towards the package full of bottled water.

She nodded and ran towards the villain.

Once I had a bottle of water, I rushed back to Chat and unscrewed the cover. Pouring the water all over him, I watched as the green stuff dissolved, just as it did on Ladybug.

"Thank you, deerie." he said before he jumped up and ran towards the villain to help Ladybug in the fight.

She used her lucky charm, which ended up being a bottle of oil. I watched as she looked around, using her special power. Then she looked at me, and a smile spread across her lips.

"Seneca Doe, over here!" she called.

I was a bit surprised that she wanted me to help her, but I didn't show it. I just ran over to her to see what it was that she wanted me to do.

"I need you to make a distraction."

I nodded, and ran towards Fabricator, who was standing a little ways away with a purple butterfly mask over his face.

"Hey, goo ball, over here! Bet you can't catch me!" I yelled, trying to get him to pay attention to me.

It seemed to have done the trick, because the butterfly mask disappeared, and his suit became a darker shade of green. He charged at me, and right before I was hit, I jumped out of the way, making him stumble a bit.

"Aww, whats the matter? Did goo goo almost fall?" I asked him in a baby voice.

 _Beep beep._

At that, his green suit became so dark that it almost looked black. He clenched his fists, and charged at me once again.

"Seneca, make him come this way!" cried Ladybug.

I did as she asked and started running in the direction I heard her voice from, Fabricator getting closer to me with each step I took.

As I got closer to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were, I saw a spot on the ground that looked to be wet. ' _Ladybug must have poured the oil there'_ I thought.

I ran towards the puddle of oil, the villain right on my trail, and at the last possible second I flung the ball of my flail at a street lamp. It latched on and I zipped out of the way before I could slip and fall in the oil. The villain on the other hand had absolutely no idea that there was a slick spot on the ground, and as soon as his foot connected with it, he slipped and fell on his back.

Once he was down Chat ran over to him.

"Cataclysm!" he called out.

Touching his bubbling black hand to a small chain around the villains neck that I hadn't even noticed, he disintegrated it. A black butterfly flew out of the ashes, and tried to escape. Before it could though Ladybug yelled, "No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!".

I watched as her yo-yo shot out and caught the akuma. As she reeled it back in she shouted, "Gotcha!". Then she pressed one finger to the centre of it, and it opened up, releasing the now purified white butterfly.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Taking the bottle that was once filled with oil, she threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The bottle exploded in the sky, and turned into a bunch of red ladybugs. They all zipped around restoring everything to the way it was before.

Another beep sounded from my miraculous, and I looked down to realize that I only had one dot left till I transformed back to normal. I looked up at Ladybug and Chat Noir, and saw that Ladybugs earrings and Chat Noirs ring were also beeping, signifying they only had 4 minutes left till they transformed back.

"Well, my miraculous has almost run out. Gotta go!" I yelled as I latched the ball of my flail onto the roof of a building. Right when my feet hit the roof, someone called me.

"Wait!" it was Chat Noir.

"Yes kitty cat?"

"Will we be seeing you again?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm your guys' new partner!" I yelled before taking off across the buildings and towards my house.

Since I only had one dot left on my miraculous though, I wasn't able to make it home, so I had to jump into an alley to transform back. Once I was de-transformed, Mimi re-appeared.

"You were great!" she cried out. "Especially for your first time."

I laughed, then asked her, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh yes," she replied, "I'm starving! I haven't had to transform someone for about 100 years. It's really exhausting."

"Okay then, you can hide in my pocket for now, and we can head home. I'll have to start bringing my purse with me everywhere so you can have a better place to hide though."

"Alrighty." said Mimi, before zipping into the hiding spot.

I walked to the entrance of the alley, and peeked out to see if anyone was around. I didn't spot anyone, so I ran to the side walk and started to walk casually.

I was walking for about 5 minutes before I realized something. I had absolutely no idea where I was.

"Oh shit."

Once Mimi heard me say that, she zipped out of her hiding spot with a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong (y/n)?" she asked.

"Mimi, I just realized something… I'm lost. I have no idea where I am, or how I got here."

"Oh dear," she said, "This may end up being a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"Well, why don't you use your phone to call someone?"

"Oh right, I have one of those."

I lifted my hand up to my shoulder, ready to grab the strap of my bag and swing it off my arm. That is, till I realized my bag was not on my back, it was still in my room with my phone tucked up inside it. Panic raced through me along with the realization that the sun was nearly down.

"Mimi! What am I going to do! I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, nobody knows where I am, and I have no phone to call anyone!"

I paced back and forth as I relayed everything that had happened and any possible bad thing that could happen, my arms making a lot of movements for emphasis.

"Just stay calm (y/n), we can figure something out!"

I paused my pacing and stared at Mimi for a moment, completely zoning out.

"(y/n)?"

I blinked a few times to get out of the daze, then responded.

"Yeah, alright, I guess theres no sense in freaking out."

Mimi smiled at me, and I walked past her, starting up the street. She followed me, and after a few moments of silence I spoke up.

"Hey Mimi, couldn't you just re-transform me so I can run on the rooftops back to the house."

She glanced up at me from the spot she was hovering.

"I'm afraid not. Unless you have any food on you, I'm pretty much completely useless."

I sighed. Looking around I noticed for the first time since I had landed that it was very quiet, too quiet. Usually streets were filled with sounds of chatter and footsteps right up until midnight, but there wasn't even a person in sight. Where we were looked like it was completely abandoned. _'I wonder why that is'._

It was starting to get really late. It had to be at least 18:00, so I had been out there for at least a couple hours. As I walked forward I studied my surroundings trying to find something I could recognize, but it was useless. It was too hard to see with the very few street lamps that were around. I could just barely see where I was going.

I continued to walk for another 10 minutes, but nothing really changed. It wasn't getting any easier to see, and I wasn't even sure I was heading in the right direction.

I was about to walk past a dark alley, not really thinking much of it. That is until something grabbed my arm an yanked me inside. I stumbled, almost tripping over my own foot. As soon as I regained my balance I looked up and saw the outlines of two large figures standing in front of me.

I gasped and turned to run away but before I could even make it five steps another man stepped out from the shadows and grabbed my arm. I cried out from the pain, but he didn't seem to care. He dragged me over to the wall where I was then cornered by all three of them. They were like giants, the shortest one being at least 6 feet tall. I couldn't make out their appearances because of the lack of light, but I could definitely pick up on the sent of alcohol. _'Great! First I get lost in the middle of nowhere and now I'm being cornered by three drunkards! What a lovely day this has been!'_

"What are you doing out here all by yourself this late at night sweetheart?" asked the one in the middle of the bunch. His voice was deep but slurred.

"None of your business!" I snapped at him, and he took a step closer to me.

"Oh, she's a feisty one," said another, "I like her."

My eyes widened a bit. I wanted nothing more than to just shrink into a little ball and disappear.

"Wha-what do you want with me? I have no money."

"Aww, really? What a shame. But thats not exactly what me and my buddies are after girly." The guy took a few steps closer to me and brushed one of his fingers against my cheek.

I gasped and tried to escape from him, but they all closed in on me. Two of them grabbed my arms and pinned them to the wall away from my body. The other held my face in his hands, our lips just a breath apart. The stench of his breath made me want to gag. Before he could close the distance I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Help!"

I couldn't get another word out, because faster than I was able to process what was happening a hand came up to cover my mouth and an arm snaked under my shirt and wrapped around my waist. My eyes started to get watery and my vision blurry. I knew this was it. The arm slowly moved up to my bra, and the hand touched me. Hot tears leaked down my cheeks as I felt the mans lips on my collar bone. I decided to try one last time to get away from him. My legs were free so I tried to kick him where it hurts. Unfortunately his buddies noticed this before I could hit my mark, and my legs ended up pinned to the wall as well.

The mans hands slid up and down my sides for a moment, savouring it, then he moved them to the top of my pants. He slipped one finger in between the skin and fabric, and started pulling them down. My skin was about to be exposed to all of them when-

 _Crash!_

The man halted and I whipped my head in the direction that the sound came from. All I could see were bright green eyes, then before I could even comprehend what was happening the three men that were pinning me to the wall suddenly weren't, and I fell to the ground. I heard screaming and crashing, but I didn't dare to look up. I stared at the ground, watching as my tears fell.

When all sound ceased I glanced up and towards the men. All three of them were lying in a pile on the ground out cold. I let a sob out and curled up on the ground. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. My head shot up, and I was staring into the bright green eyes of Chat Noir.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was so soft and soothing I could hardly believe it belonged to the person that just beat up 3 huge men.

"N-not really."

"What were you doing out here? This place has been abandoned for years."

"L-lost. Couldn't g-get back."

He crouched down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. Then he lifted me up off the ground.

"It's okay, you're alright now. Let me take you home. Where do you live?"

"47 Boulevard de Grenelle."

"Alrighty, next stop, la maison du (l/n)."

He gave me a small reassuring smile before we took off. As he lept from building to building I finally relaxed. It was so comfy in his arms, like I was always meant to be there. I wanted to stay there forever. I was startled when I felt my stomach flip as we soared through the air. That didn't usually happen when I was on a roller coaster, and there wasn't much of a difference. Oh well. I wrapped my arms around his neck hoping I'd feel a bit more secure, and I did. We stayed that way for the rest of the journey, in peace and quiet. But alas, all good things must come to an end eventually, and unfortunately now was the time.

As we arrived at my house he set me down in front of the door, but something was wrong with my legs and I couldn't stand. I ended up falling over. Chat Noir caught me right before I hit the ground.

"Woah, what's wrong? Did something happen to your leg?"

I looked down at my legs for a moment before returning my gaze to his beautiful green eyes.

"I… don't know."

"What room is yours?"

I pointed to my room on the second floor, and Chat Noir swept me off my feet and left up to the balcony. He opened the door and crept into my room, with me in his arms. After depositing me on my bed he turned to leave.

"Chat Noir, wait!"

He stopped a few feet from the door and turned around to look at me.

"Yes, princess?"

I blushed a little at the nickname, but continued as if nothing happened.

"Thank you. I really mean it. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't come…"

Chat Noir gave me a small smile.

"Then don't. You should go to sleep now."

He walked up to me and took my hand in his.

"I'll see you later little lady." he said. Then he kissed my hand. My slight blush immediately turned into a full on red face. He smirked a little at that. Then he left. Jumped off my balcony and took off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

I groaned before lazily lifting my arm and hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock. I really wasn't in the mood to go to school today… actually I'm never in the mood. But my muscles were really sore, and the day before was so crazy, so it _should_ have qualified for a no school day. On the other hand if I wanted to skip mum would have asked me why, and I really didn't want to explain the whole fighting a super villain and then almost getting… ugh.

I laid in bed for a while, just staring at the wall, before reluctantly lifting my head to check the time. _'8:00… Alright. So if I have to leave the house at 8:00 in order to be at school on time that means I've got… Oh shit.'_

I threw the covers off of my body and jumped out of the warm bed, goosebumps making their way across my arms. I ignored the cold and ran to the bathroom. Once I caught sight of myself in the mirror I right about fainted. My (colour) hair was all messy and knotted, pieces sticking up in random places all over my head. The mascara I had been wearing yesterday was smeared across my cheeks and all around my eyes, and my face was red from all the crying I had been doing. There was absolutely no way I would be making it to school on time. Knowing this didn't make me rush any less though. I started with my hair, grabbing a brush and raking it through all the messy locks. Once I completed that I found a cloth, wet it, and used it to wipe all the mascara off my face. Then I headed over to my closet. After scavenging in there for a couple minutes I found some suitable school wear. Light blue ripped jeans and a short black t-shirt with the words _good vibes only_ written in red and yellow.

20 minutes later I was finished doing everything except for brushing my teeth. I ran into the bathroom and stuffed my hand into the drawer my toothbrush was kept in. Once I grabbed something, I pulled it out into the open, and without looking at what I was holding, put toothpaste on it. I realized a few moments later that it was not actually my toothbrush that I was holding, but in fact an elastic. I groaned, and tossed the elastic into the garbage. Then I dug through the drawer again to find my toothbrush.

After I finished brushing my teeth I gave myself one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, then I grabbed my book bag, found Mimi still asleep on a pillow, gently placed her in my small purse, and ran out of my room, closing the door behind me. I made my way down the stairs and to the front door. Right before I opened it I turned back and looked at my parents who were sitting at the dining table.

"Bye!" I called out, and without even giving them time to respond, I was out the door.

XOXOXOXOXO

Once I finally arrived at school, I checked the time. ' _9:00. Damn it, I'm half an hour late'._ I headed over to my locker, and after depositing everything I didn't need in there, and grabbing everything I did, I went to my first class. Math, with Ms. Mendeleiev.

When I arrived at the classroom the first thing I noticed was that the door was locked, which was odd because our teacher never locks her door. The next I noticed was that Ms. Mendeleiev wasn't even in the classroom, it was a supply teacher. ' _Oh, thank God. But wait a minute… how the hell am I supposed to get in there'?_ I started waving, trying to catch somebody's attention. I would have knocked, but the teacher was in the middle of talking and I really didn't want to disrupt. I don't know how long I was stuck there for, but finally Adrien turned his head in my direction. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw me, but then he gave me a small smile and stood up. I sighed in relief when I saw him walking my way. He opened the door for me and I thanked him, then made my way over to my seat, right next to Rose.

The teacher didn't seem to mind my coming in late, and just continued on with his lecture. About 10 seconds in I realized I had absolutely no clue what in the world he was talking about, and I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXO

English with Ms. Bustier. The last class of the day. I walked to my classroom, completely zoned out, no thoughts running through my head. When I got there I took my seat at the back of the class, right next to Nathaniel. We, as in the class, didn't have to wait long for the teacher to show up, and as soon as she arrived she asked us to take out our work so she could walk around and see who had it completed, and who didn't.

I turned to Nath.

"What work?" I asked.

"The writing piece we started yesterday."

' _Ohhh… I didn't finish that. I didn't even start that. I'm in trouble._ Definitely _in trouble._

When the teacher got to mine and Nathaniels desk she looked at Naths work and nodded, then looked over to my blank page.

"(y/n), where is your work?"

"I haven't started it yet."

She gave me a look that said she was displeased.

"Well, you'd better have a good excuse. Do you?"

I stared at my page for a moment before responding.

"…no."

"Okay then, you can join me for detention after class."

I heard a bunch of the kids in class start whispering, but it didn't bother me too much.

The teacher went around the rest of the class to make sure everyone else had their work completed. Apparently they all did, which meant I'd probably be the only one in detention after school. Oh well. That's the price of being a superhero, getting lost, almost getting raped, and not being able to tell anyone. I'm not stupid. Mimi didn't tell me to keep my identity a secret, and she didn't have to. If superheroes were aloud to share that little piece of information everyone in Paris would know who Ladybug and Chat Noir were by now.

The rest of the class went on smoothly, but I was kind of disappointed to know I still had to stay an extra half an hour at the stinking school before I could go home.

When the bell rang I watched as the rest of the students made their way out the doors. I sighed, and stayed put in my seat as I waited for the teacher to give me further instructions. I was positive the school was almost empty when she actually started talking.

"(y/n), you are not allowed to leave this school until you have a plan and a draft copy started, and you show them to me, do I make myself clear?"

Her eyes were so cold I thought I was staring into ice.

"Yes, miss."

She smiled.

"Alright, you can get started now."

XOXOXOXOXO

Finished. I stood up from my seat and walked to the front of the class. I handed the pages to Ms. Bustier and watched as her eyes scanned them. By the time she finished she had a smile on her face.

"Good job (y/n). I expect the rest of the story to be just as good as this. You may leave now."

I thanked her then left the class, glad that was over.

I walked through the empty halls, and past many classrooms. The whole school was silent, and I found it nice. When I was nearing the exit I heard footsteps behind me, so I stopped and turned around. Nothing. There was nobody there and it was quiet again. I shrugged it off as my imagination playing tricks on me and continued walking. When I heard the footsteps again I continued walking for a moment longer, then whipped around to see who it was. Still, there was nothing. I was starting to get freaked out so I bolted into the nearest room, which just so happened to be the boys bathroom. _'I'm so thankful school is over and there's no longer any boys here otherwise this would have been really awkward'._

Suddenly all the lights turned off and I couldn't see a thing. I felt as though I had just gone blind.

"Mimi…" I said.

"I'm right here (y/n), it's okay."

I sighed when I saw a glowing Mimi come out of my purse and fly in front of my face.

"I think I should transform."

She nodded.

"Mimi, antlers up!"

I felt the magic sensation of transforming wash over me. When the transformation was complete, my vision had become a little better, but I couldn't see much.

I took out my flail and stared at it for a few seconds, before leaving the bathroom and entering the school hallway. I stood there for a moment before I heard a _bang_ , and realized one by one all of the doors were closing. My eyes widened and I ran in the direction of the exit, hoping to escape before I was trapped in the school. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on my side today. I was a few feet away from the door when it slammed shut, locking me inside.

' _Well, now I'm quite certain it is an akuma. I'd better call for backup… but how exactly do I do that? That would have been helpful information Mimi! Oh well… I could have sworn I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir using their weapons as communicators more than once on T.V.. Might as well give that a try.'_

I lifted my flail and stared at it for a moment. Then I saw what looked to be a little compartment on the side. I flipped it open, and sure enough it was a communicator. I smirked and clicked on the button that looked like a ladybug. It rang for a few moments, but there was no answer. I sighed, then tried the little cat paw. _Ring, ring, ring-._ It stopped ringing, and for a moment I thought it didn't work, but then I heard Chat Noirs voice on the other end, and he popped up on the screen.

"You called, Deerie?"

"Yeah, I think there's an akuma at College Francois Dupont. I'd appreciate it if you could get here with Ladybug A.S.A.P.."

"Of course. We'll be there soon, Deerie. Cat out."

The line went dead and I smiled. I figured how to call the two of them and I'd have backup soon. Until they got here though, I had a few things I had to do on my own. Number one being find the akuma.

There was a loud _crash_ coming from one of the rooms upstairs, and it made me jump, but then I bolted towards the sound. I ran up the stairs, and down the hall until I came to a classroom that had the door torn off its hinges. I peeked inside and sure enough there was a tall man in there wearing a purple, black, and white spandex suit. He had a black eye mask on and a belt that held a few little things that looked kind of like throwing stars, and a Chat Noir magazine that had been turned purple. I guessed that was where the akuma was hiding.

I looked up into his eyes and noticed they were red. Then I realized he had a grin on his face and he was looking straight at me.

"Hey there pretty lady."

I gasped when I heard his voice. He sounded just like the man that tried to rape me last night. This fact made me a little more frightened by him and I took a step away.

"I am Pursuer, and I have a little score to settle with Chat Noir."

My whole body was tense, and I felt as though I could barely move. My eyes were wide as I stared at him for a moment, then out of nowhere, this big bolt of courage struck me, and I relaxed a bit and cocked my head at him.

"Oh? Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's not here at the moment." I said.

The akumatized man didn't take his eyes off of me for one second as I spoke, and it was starting to do a little more then creep me out.

"That's fine. I'll just have a little fun with you until he decides to show up."

After saying that he launched at me, and I didn't have enough time to get out of the way. He ended up plowing into me and pushing me into the wall. My back hit it hard, and I fell to the ground in pain, but got right back up.

He stood about a meter away, watching me. He moved quite fast for such a big guy. I'd have to keep that in mind.

I charged at him, and tried to kick him in the face, but he dodged. He moved to punch me, but then did a double take, and ended up kicking me in the stomach. I flew backwards, and crashed into the wall again. Lifting my head, I looked him straight in the eye. Then something really weird happened. His eyes started changing, swirling into orange, then yellow. A really pretty yellow. They seemed to almost sparkle like diamonds. I got this sudden urge to walk up to him, and I did just that. I placed my hands on his chest, and glanced at his lips. He had a slight smirk playing on them as he looked down at me, and moved his face closer to mine. I did the same until soon we were just a breath apart, and he closed the distance. Our lips connected and my mind went blank. I felt like a puppet whose job was to obey while somebody else pulled the strings. I had absolutely no control over my own body. Pursuer started to walk, and I followed, backing myself into the wall. My arms snaked around his neck, and I pressed my lips harder against his. I heard a voice in head, telling me _closer, you need to be closer, you want to be closer_.

I heard footsteps nearing the room Pursuer and I were in, but it didn't bother me. I just kept kissing him, moving my lips against his, raking my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly he was pulled away and I fell onto my knees. Ladybug rushed over, and kneeled right next to me. She looked at me with concern in her eyes, but I wasn't sure what what going on. My mind felt hazy, and my vision was a little blurry.

"Are you alright, Seneca?"

I blinked a few times, then looked at Chat, who was now fighting Pursuer, and losing.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Ladybug gave me a slight smile before standing up. She held out a hand for me and I took it, getting pulled to a standing position.

"Trust me," she stated, "you really don't want to know."

I frowned at her.

"Well now you're making me curious."

She giggled a little at my statement before talking again.

"Come on, let's go help Chat Noir. He really needs it."

I nodded then followed her into battle.


End file.
